Ce que tu as fait de moi
by Daark-night
Summary: Voici ce qui ce produit quand Kaname ne peut plus résister à l'Appel du sang de Zero. Entre le sang, la haine, la violence et le désir, la ligne est mince, très mince. Os, yaoi.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur(e) de Vampire Knight... (Héé non... Je ne peux pas du tout décider du sort de ces vampires... T.T)  
**Résumé : **Kaname, attiré par le sang de Zero... (Désolée, je ne trouve pas les mots...)

**-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-**

Une goutte... Une deuxième... Un flocon de plus à glisser lentement...  
Un son répété, un soupir si long, si déchirant envahit la pièce...

Kaname n'en pouvait plus. Assis au bord de sa fenêtre à contempler la couverture de neige fondre sur ses carreaux, il repensait aux récents évènements. Il revoyait la lueur haineuse illuminer les yeux de son rival, Kiryuu Zero, ainsi que celle inquiète et attristée de ceux de Yuuki. Il réécoutait les échos de la respiration de la bête qu'était devenu l'adolescent, repassait au creux de son esprit en revue les gestes saccadés dont l'animal sanguinaire avait fait preuve, et ressentit la douleur à nouveau.  
Une brûlure, une déchirure au niveau du cou. Une goutte de sang perlant lentement à l'origine de la blessure. Une langue, une bouche avide de soutirer toujours plus de sa _proie_...

Kaname se raidit. Une source de chaleur naquit de nulle part, envellopant la pièce d'un seul coup. La respiration du vampire se fit plus laborieuse, alors qu'il s'efforça de rester calme. Il détestait manquer d'air, suffoquer au baiser de l'humidité poignante. Comme toujours, en étant lui-même, Kuran Kaname parvint à prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, s'appuyant d'un geste légèrement brutal à sa fenêtre qui protesta avec un craquement sonore. Le froid vitré et la chaleur moite de son corps jurèrent fortement, le faisant frissonner.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que d'évoquer la simple pensée de Zero Kiryuu et d'une morsure le mettait dans un tel état. Elle la rendait bestial, monstrueusement animal. Occasionnant parfois une propre descente vers d'honteux moyens, soit, celui de se mordre lui même afin de faire passer une envie de sang démesurée. Le goût de l'hémoglobine lui revint à la bouche, le désir d'y goûter fit frissoner plus violemment encore l'étendue de son corps et un gémissement désireux dépassa ses closes lèvres.  
En ce moment, il se détestait. Il sentit ses yeux se teinter d'un rouge éclatant, confirmant cette déduction d'un regard horrifié vers sa fenêtre. Ses mains aggripèrent sa gorge, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas sortir, de ne pas se lever, de ne pas se mordre lui même à nouveau. Et si quelqu'un découvrait les légères marques pointues qui recouvraient ses bras ? Si quelqu'un entrait au mauvais moment ? Si... Si quelqu'un le voyait faire, il n'avait plus d'image. Plus d'orgueil. Il devenait faible, se montrait faible, vulnérable.

Kaname observa d'un oeil plus dégoûté encore son sombre reflet, affamé et soumis à l'appel du liquide rougeâtre et satisfaisant. La neige, le décor, la lune... tout lui était en se moment de lutte contre lui-même, carrément invisible. Étonnement bien caché, camouflé...  
Un nouveau grondement bestial resurgit du torse de Kaname. C'en était trop. Trop de désir, trop de nuisance pour un simple souvenir. Il fuit son reflet en se levant, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il en avait conscience...  
Le passage de sa fenêtre à sa porte se fit presque instantanément. Si Kuran Kaname avait un seul instant songer à conserver son image, cette dernière était désormais le moindre de ses soucis. Il saisit la poignée, plus conscient que jamais qu'il ne devait pas se plier à la simple volonté d'un corps assoiffé de sang. Mais, malgré son esprit fort et dominant, il ne parvint pas à tasser le désir de sentir entre ses lèvres couler le sang de Zero. Un sang tentateur... Un sang différent... Un sang précieux.  
La main du vampire trembla sur la poignée alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de refréner ses envies.

_Impossible._

S'était pour lui impossible de ne pas y penser, de ne pas y remédier. Sa main quitta la poignée et ses crocs aiguisés se plantèrent dans son avant-bras déjà meurtri de plusieurs traces de morsures. Le goût de son propre sang l'aida à remettre en ligne accordée ses pensées, alors qu'il reculait avidement. Il alla percuter un mur sans se blesser et, le bras toujours coincé entre les dents, pris une longue respiration.  
Le feu violent, le désir inassouvi, tout baissa d'un cran, laissant au Président Kuran une chance de se calmer enfin. Il ignorait combien de gémissements il avait poussé, espérant seulement que personne ne les avaient entendus.

Zero. Il devait se rendre à ses cotés, il devait le mordre. Avec ou sans son accord, il devait se frayer un chemin jusqu'au liquide épais et métallique qui le mettait dans un tel état. Quitte à faire ce que l'autre voulait, quitte à laisser tomber son masque quelques moments, quitte à se montrer vulnérable et se mettre à genoux.  
Kaname passa une main sur son front, lâchant enfin son bras et tentant de démêler son esprit si confus.

_Calme. Du calme... Tu ne te mettras pas à genoux devant Zero... Tu n'iras pas le rejoindre... Tu ne boiras pas son sang... Tu ne seras pas un faible... Kaname..._

Malgré ses pensées encouragentes, il ne pouvait chasser de ses pensées la contradiction qui les teintait. Il avait envie de le voir, envie de le mordre, envie de se sentir mieux. Envie de sentir trembler sous lui Zero qui gagnerait sans doutes un teint plus blême que d'ordinaire. Envie de sentir ses mains s'aggriper à son dos parce qu'il le mordait trop fort... Envie de l'entendre prononcer son prénom parce qu'il allait trop loin, parce qu'il refusait de s'arrêter...  
En résumé, beaucoup trop d'envies pour les contenir. Kaname se remit en marche, ne tentant plus de s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il revêtit une veste à longues manches pour camoufler sa plaie, inspira un bon coup et sortit de la chambre confinée. La nuit était bien avancée et quelques vampires traînaient encore en bas. Impossible pour Kuran-senpai de camoufler l'odeur du sang à ces créatures des ténèbres, il se vit dans l'obligation de mentir, à nouveau.

- Kaname-sama... Vous êtes blessé ? demanda amoureusement Ruka-chan, ne se cachant pas pour humer le parfum sucré du sang de Kaname.

- Je me suis légèrement égratigné. Rien de trop grave pour m'empêcher de survivre, lâcha t-il sur son habituel ton neutre, avant de franchir l'espace du hall à longues enjambées.

À l'extérieur, le froid ne se gêna pas pour le mordre, ce à quoi il fut reconnaissant. Le froid l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa destination plutôt que sur ses désirs aguichants. C'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt second que le dominant vampirique se rendit jusqu'au pavillon du Soleil, où était situé le dortoir de Zero.  
Pourquoi ne pas regarder là en premier, tout simplement ? Kaname franchit le seuil extérieur sans réserve. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pénétrait, et selon lui, ce ne serait sans doutes pas la dernière. Il soupira pronfondément, regrettant de devoir quitter une soirée si douce pour entrer dans le supplice même d'une quête offerte à un ennemi. Il s'efforça de ne penser à rien lors de son ascencion jusqu'à l'endroit redouté, soit, tout juste en face de la porte du fils d'Hunter. Pour une fois dans sa vie vampirique, Kaname n'avait aucune idée du comportement à apporter. Soit il se faisait discrèt et entrait, soit il cognait et risquait de recevoir la porte en plein front...  
À bien réfléchir, il préféra éviter un coup et tourna la poignée dans le silence le plus complet. Rien n'était audible en provenance de l'autre coté de la porte, seul obstacle qui le retenait loin de Zero, loin du sang si désiré.  
Ladite porte n'offrit aucune résistance, et le Président s'engouffra bientôt dans une pièce non éclairée. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit - désert - de Kiryuu-kun. Tourna la tête vers le reste de la chambre vidée... à croire que personne ne l'habitant vraiment... Il continua d'avancer lentement, quittant la porte de quelques pas. Il devenait de plus en plus à l'aise, l'odeur de Zero lui chatouillant le nez...  
Au milieu de la pièce, il se tendit complètement.

Un "clac" avait résonné et Kuran Kaname pouvait désormais sentir l'inconfortable pression de l'arme de Zero calée entre ses homoplates. Il devinait aisément derrière lui le jeune homme tendu, les sourcils froncés, devant lequels un rideau argenté de cheveux pendait. Il faillit frissonner, mais réussit à se contrôler au bon moment, le frisson dérangé par la voix sombre et menaçante de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici si tard, Kuran-senpai ?

Ce fut une chance pour le vampire que son vis-a-vis du dos n'ait pas prononcé son prénom, alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister plus longtemps encore aux tons graves de la voix de Zero. L'appel du sang lui était poignant, ponctué d'une douleur à la gorge et de papillons noirs dans l'estomac.

- Je pensais simplement...

Kaname se retourna lentement, détachant son corps de l'arme tout en prenant garde de ne pas être tiré. Une fois son regard plongé dans les prunelles gris-mauves de Zero, il relâcha complètement sa méfiance.

- Zero... Zero-kun...

Ledit Zero devint plus attentif encore au moindre des mouvements du vampire, alors que la créature elle-même avait abaissée toutes formes de défenses ou d'offensive. Cependant, il ne le faisait ni par haine, ni par peur ; les yeux de Kaname avaient tout juste adoptés cette lueur brillante et rougeâtre. Les yeux du président le balayèrent en entier avant de se replonger dans ses iris.  
Les paroles du vampires l'avait mis sur ses gardes, autant en avaient fait ses yeux affamés. Zero ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant ce spectacle qu'il jugeait horrible.

- Réponds... vampire ! hurla t-il avec rage.

L'argenté vit avec horreur son face à face lever son bras et le porter vers lui. Les gestes saccadés et suivants de Kaname lui apprirent toutefois qu'il s'était induit en erreur ; le vampire, même affamé et désireux de suspendre ses lèvres au cou de Zero, trouvait encore la force de se mordre lui-même. Cette fois-ci par contre, il ne se contenta pas uniquement de suçoter doucement son sang, s'arrachant presque la peau de fureur et de pulsions incontrôlables. Il retomba à genoux lourdement, sans toutefois arrêter de se mutiler. Zero ne put se sentir autrement que mal à l'aise devant cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Alors que Kaname laissait entièrement tomber son masque, ne restant que cette parcèle ammincie de défi dans ses yeux, Kiryuu-kun ne pouvait rester distant. Il s'approcha prudemment de Kaname qui gémit en le voyant s'accroupir devant lui. Zero posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules du sang-pur, retirant en passant un filet de sang pendu à ses lèvres magnifiques. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais ne pouvait cesser de le faire. Kaname baissa la tête, fixant le plancher. Les échos de sa respiration troublée envahissait la pièce et Zero jugea que s'en était assez.

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et le mordit au sang. Il approcha ensuite progressivement la blessure de la bouche de Kaname, qui ne perdit aucune secondes et lui fondit littéralement dessus. Il lécha rapidement la goutte de sang, puis agrippa Zero par les épaules et l'entraîna brusquement vers lui.  
Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, ce dernier se mit à genoux alors que Kaname s'assit au sol. Afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur sa prochaine proie, il l'intima même à s'asseoir directement sur ses jambes, ce que Zero fit avec une pointe de dégoût. Kaname entrepris ensuite de déposer une main sur sa mâchoire, et l'autre sur son épaule, faisant en sorte que Kiryuu se sente de plus en plus horrifié.  
Il ne protesta cependant plus du tout lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son rival glisser lentement sur la peau de son cou blanc comme neige et dut même retenir un gémissement de déception lorsque celui-ci mit fin à son geste. Le sillon humide qu'avait laissé la langue de Kaname n'eut guère le temps de sécher alors que le vampire planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. La douleur le fit grimacer, puis, sembla s'évaporer étrangement à mesure que l'autre étanchait son désir insoutenable. Il enserra le Président Kuran, s'y accrochant fermement. Comme si le fait de le lâcher le faisait tomber en bas d'un toit, ou tout simplement d'un ravin. Zero cessa de rêvasser lorsque Kaname le mordit plus fort encore, lui prodiguant maintes souffrances. Il hésita un moment entre l'arrêter et attendre que ça passe, remontant sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Kuran, si vulnérable en cet instant.

Zero avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le briser, le détruire à jamais, tout cela en lien avec les petits bruits de succion, les soupirs et grognements faibles émanant de son prédateur...  
Ce mot le fit frémir, et il sentit le vampire serrer encore plus les crocs, à son plus grand malheur. Zero serra lui même les dents, se mordant ainsi la lèvre inférieure. Il tenta de se dégager le plus lentement possible, n'ayant pas l'envie de commettre un faux mouvement qui mettrait fin à sa vie ou alors, qui le blesserait éperdumment... Mais Kaname qui ne voulait rien savoir de se détâcher de Zero, ne fit que l'étreindre encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté ne commence à manquer légèrement d'air.

- K... Kuran...

Zero voyait de moins en moins clairement, sentant la prise de ses mains se désserrer progressivement du dos de son... non. Du vampire...  
Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, son sang vidé peu à peu... Son corps penché à juste titre sur celui de Kaname Kuran... Somme toute, une mort tout à fait désirable...

- Ka... name... arrête...

Kaname...  
En entendant son prénom, le vampire se rabroua complètement, prenant conscience du mal qu'il faisait à Zero-kun. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, le tuer... Faux. En fait, il le désirerait amplement. Il voulait et accepterais volontiers de le vider de son sang, avide de conserver son goût jusqu'à sa dernière retombée...  
Mais, il ne le devait pas... Il n'y avait pas droit, tout simplement.

Il repoussa l'autre, qui tomba de coté sur le sol et se mit à fixer ses mains tâchées de sang. Une seconde minuscule s'écroula alors que Zero se redressait. Les deux élèves de l'académie étaient maintenant face à face, l'un à peine plus grand que l'autre qui contemplait son ennemi avec des yeux ravagés. Le level D ne savait plus quoi faire, attendant un geste de la part de Kaname qui fut amorcé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il chassa de son visage son air ébahi pour s'approcher doucement de Zero-kun, s'accroupissant devant lui comme Zero l'avait précédement fait. Ils se scrutèrent des yeux quelques moments, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit foudroyé.  
Zero vit tout ce passer lentement, comme si on avait ralenti la course des aiguilles d'une horloge. Il vit Kaname lever le bras, puis écraser sur sa joue une paume claquante. Une légère brûlure lui traversa la joue, alors qu'il y porta sa main, enragé.

- Tu es encore plus idiot que je pensais... murmura Kuran Kaname, la voix couverte de mépris et de haine.

Zero lâcha un grognement de rage tout en cherchant une réplique assez cinglante pour clouer le bec du Président Kuran. Cependant, alors qui lui avait été doublement giffé de ses mots et du revers de sa main, il ne trouvait rien à dire...  
Peut-être était-ce justement parce que lui aussi se trouvait idiot ? Idiot d'avoir laisser un vampire - et plus précisément celui qu'il détestait le plus - s'abreuver à son sang, l'enserrer étroitement et gémir d'envie de vider son enveloppe corporelle. De plus, les vertiges passés de Zero n'étaient pas encore disparus, ce qui le rendait plus faible encore, et beaucoup moins rapide en ce qui concernait les rétorquations.

Kaname se leva, essuyant de son bras le sang qui lui tâchait les coins de la bouche et le menton. Il lança un second regard noir à Zero et commença à se détourner, ce que l'autre ne pris pas.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? cria t-il.

Le vampire se retourna, redevenant l'être méprisable et mystérieux qu'il était d'habitude.

- Je crois que c'est évident... Je retourne au Pavillon de la Lune.

Zero se leva, allant directement foncer sur l'autre, dans l'intention ferme de lui coller son poing au visage. Malheureusement, ses gestes étaient regréssés en force et vitesse de par récent son écoulement sanguin. Mais, Zero s'en rendit compte beaucoup trop tard ; Kaname se pencha rapidement, profitant de l'élan de son ennemi pour le plaquer sourdement au mur. Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux, luisants de colère et de fatigue, du chargé de discipline.

- Laisse moi !

- Kiryuu...

- Tu te vantes corps et âme de ton sang si pur... cependant...

Zero sentit les ongles de Kaname le serrer plus fermement, et il en ressentit les premières douleurs à travers sa chemise tâchée.

- Tu ne vaux rien de plus qu'un Level E...

- Ferme-la... murmura Kuran, détruit et enragé.

- Car même l'âme d'un Level E... souillée du désir de sang... N'est pas aussi vile et cruelle que la tienne. Kuran. Kaname.

Kaname gifla de nouveau Zero, conservant ses distances tout en étant sur de ne pas pouvoir laisser le Hunter s'échapper de sa poigne. L'argenté ne lui fit plus face suite à cette seconde humiliation, préférant garder les yeux sur la vue qu'il avait désormais. Il remarqua avec... passivité qu'il neigeait dehors, et bien que sa fenêtre soit fermée, Zero pouvait affirmer à juste titre que la température extérieure devait être plus chaleureuse que le coeur du vampire qui le tenait.

- Pourquoi ?

Le ton dudit vampire s'était voulu détruit, attristé. Une touche de perplexité venait même courroner le tout, aussi froide que le vent hivernal. Kiryuu délaissa la vue de sa fenêtre afin de la poser par terre, à leurs pieds.

- Pourquoi, Kiryuu-kun, un Hunter comme toi, un level D comme toi... est-il parvenu à cela ?

Kaname baissa également les yeux, observant avec dégoût et haine le sang qui tâchait le col de sa chemise ainsi que ses manches. Zero suivit le regard de l'autre, saisissant finalement l'ampleur de la situation. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot... Idiot, car il connaissait la honte de ne pas avoir su résister. Il connaissait la douleur mêlée au plaisir ressentit lors d'une morsure. Mais par-dessus tout, il connaissait la vision d'horreur de la gorge saignante de l'autre... De ses yeux effrayés, épuisés. De sa pâleur contrastante avec le sang qui perlait à sa blessure tentatrice.  
Zero ferma les yeux, tout ouïe aux paroles mystérieuses et rarement déchiffrables de Kuran Kaname. Ce dernier, conscient de l'attention offerte par le chargé de discipline, s'approcha de lui lentement, tremblant. Il posa une main sous son menton, et plongea ses prunelles rougies dans celles de Zero, qui désormais avait les yeux grands ouverts, faute de la surprise.

- C'est ce que tu as fait de moi...

Le futur Level End caressa la main de Kaname, puis se dépêcha d'aller capturer ses lèvres, dans un geste démesurément irréfléchi. Tant pis si le vampire demandait son reste d'explications - il n'était que trop désirable ainsi torturé et vulnérable. Le Président reçut ce baiser douloureux avec un gémissement confus, mais ne songea pas une seule seconde à y mettre fin. Sa main glissa du menton à la nuque de Zero qui referma ses crocs sur la lèvre inférieure de Kaname. Ce dernier recula minimalement, le temps d'analyser ce que l'autre venait de faire. Mais, Zero ne se sentait pas l'âme aux réflexions et ne le laissa pas non plus y recourir. Il lécha délicatement la perle de sang qui avait frôlé les lèvres de son vampire, déplaçant ensuite très doucement sa langue sur son menton, glissant amoureusement jusqu'à sa gorge...  
Kaname-sama pencha la tête vers l'arrière, donnant à Zero l'accès immédiat à son sang, s'avouant de passage à lui-même qu'il ne désirait qu'être mordu par le Level D. Une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le coté opposé de la gorge de Kuran, Zero le pressa contre lui avant de déposer sur son cou un baiser tendre et passionné.  
Ni un ni l'autre ne savaient pourquoi ils agissaient réellement ainsi, or, cela ne les empêchât pas d'apprécier ce moment significatif. Kaname ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par le désir, attendant de manière presque blessante le moment où le Hunter daignerait le mordre.

Mais, comme d'habitude, les choses les plus simples tournaient en jeu de pouvoir, et Zero entendait bien de se faire supplier. Il passa une main sous la chemise du sang-pur, le faisant frissoner de désir et d'envie... Mais, il en voulait plus, bien plus. Zero le devinait à ses crocs plantés dans sa lèvre inférieure et ses joues rougissantes qu'il apercevait même dans le noir...

- Vas-y... exigea Kaname d'une voix rauque et grave... Mors-moi... Zero...

Le hunter, affamé lui aussi à la fois de désir et de sang, ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, ne sachant plus détâcher ses yeux de la sublime gorge offerte... Il ne lécha pas du tout la peau, préférant mordre brutalement, ce qui fit de nouveau gémir Kaname. Sans se l'avouer, il adorait entendre soupirer et haleter le président de la Night-Class, et avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.  
Les deux jeunes hommes, celui prodiguant a morsure, et l'autre étant le mordu reculèrent jusqu'à ce que Kuran ne tombe sur le lit de Zero, qui l'avait redirigé sans le lâcher des crocs. Le fils d'Hunter avait suivi le mouvement, prenant place sur l'autre sans ressentir de malaise, cette fois. Il souleva le haut du corps du noble afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, et celui ci approfondit la portée de la morsure en s'agrippant aux épaules du Kiryuu.  
Zero se défit de sa prise bien plus tôt que l'avait fait son rival. Sur la joue de Kaname tomba une goutte de son propre sang, alors que la langue de Zero passait sur ses propres lèvres. Il se mit ensuite à délier un à un les boutons de la chemise du Kuran, qui se laissa faire sans mots dire. Un coup le travail achevé, il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer pour la première fois...

Ils étaient tout deux essouflés lorsqu'il se séparèrent, brusquement, par la faute de Zero. En tentant de se mouvoir, il avait accroché un chandelier éteint posé sur sa table de chevet. L'atterissage du lourd objet de métal avait retentit dans la pièce, et ralentit tout leurs mouvements. Kaname détourna la tête, notifiant la non-tardive arrivée du soleil.  
Bien qu'il n'eut aucune envie de le faire, il conclut qu'il devait partir...

- Je dois par...

- Non, objecta Zero.

- Laisse moi, Kiryuu-kun... nous n'aurions à la base jamais du nous voir cette nuit.

- Le regrettes-tu ? piéga Zero, certain que Kaname serait désarçonné, ce qu'il fut comme prémédité.

- Dois-je regretter de m'être montré si faible et si... vil... si cruel ? reprit-il les mots précédement utilisés par le Hunter, Étrange... mais, non...

Il observa à tour de rôle la morsure de Zero et la sienne, les jugeants toutes deux comme égales, ce que l'Hunter et lui ne seraient jamais. Zero soupira et plaça une main sur les yeux de Kaname qui se fermèrent automatiquement.

- Qu'importe que tu détestes cela ou non, Kaname... moi, j'aime ce que j'ai fait de toi, annonça Zero sur un ton doux et mystérieux.

La lumière commençait à envahir la pièce, et Kuran-senpai lâcha un grognement de mince douleur. Zero, qui le perçut sans s'en régaler - après tout, Kaname n'avait pas gémit par sa faute - se leva lentement, marchant d'un pas épuisé jusqu'au rideaux sombres qu'il tira. Il se retourna, apercevant le sourire pour une fois sincère de Kaname-kun.  
Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, s'étalant de tout son long à ses cotés et accueillant avec bienvenue le bras du vampire qui passa par delà sa hanche. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un moment tandis que le Kiryuu bâillait aux corneilles.

- Merci... souffla Kaname avant de bâiller aussi.

Tout deux s'endormirent très vite, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, relâchant enfin plusieurs tensions. Nul ne savait s'il reverrait ni repalerait à l'autre à la suite de cette "nuit", mais ils n'en avaient cure ; en ce moment, même blessés et sanglants, ils étaient bien.


End file.
